1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a structure in which a field plate that mitigates concentration of electric field is provided in an edge termination structure in which a semiconductor element for electric power, etc. is provided is known (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). The field plate is, for example, formed from a metal material.